De Sonrisas al Alba
by Maniaac
Summary: Drabble. Las despedidas nunca le supieron más amargas. /Rivetra.


**De Sonrisas al Alba**

_"Rivetra"_

* * *

**Autor:** Yori {Maniaac}

**Ship:** Rivaille/Petra

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

**Aclaraciones:** Algo así como un intento de _beso fantasma_ que escribí para una petición de ask en tumblr. No Spoilers; Doy por hecho que ya todos saben que pasó con Petra. Vago intento de vocabulario variado y poético que se queda en eso, en _intentos._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad total y única del autor más troll e ivol mind que jamás conocerán,** Isayama Hajime**.

* * *

Frágil era la vida, cual mármol se rompe en los suelos, hilo que al roce de un filo yacía ya roto. Ciclo irreversible que todo humano ha de seguir, inevitable entonces era huir de la parada ya impuesta desde el principio. _Nacer para morir_, **vida** no era más que la impía obra que con las personas se ha escrito, obligadas a actuar y simbolizar, punto que el mismo indicio de reconocimiento les hiciera ver como ya caía el telón, indicabase el fin de su escena, de su _acto_.

Lo sabía, con tanta claridad, tanta certeza. Hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. _Sabía._

Fracaso total, pérdida, derrota, _desgracia_, cualquier adjetivo encajaría quizás en lo que significó para todos la última misión extra murallas. Adioses jamás dichos, anhelos no concretados, quimeras destruidas, de cada parte, de cada humanidad, cada alma caída el fatídico momento en que optaron por recuperar lo que arrebatado les fue.

Y les dejaron _atrás_. Todos se habían_ ido. _Disueltos cual corpúsculo al viento, huyendo hacia horizontes que les eran ajenos. ¿Y las imágenes? ¿Las escenas, las preguntas? Haciase nada, limitados a meros abstractos, etéreos sentires.

_Solo una cosa quedaba en su mente_.

Atormentándole, desde aquel día. Al igual que aquello que ahora en él prevalecía, ahogase incluso en océanos de locuras probables de no poder saciar el vacío cual allanó en sí mismo.

Un padre entusiasta. Un sonrisa rota. Una noticia nefasta, una carta arrugada. Una dama, _sacra _que jamás volvería pero que al tiempo a su lado cada mañana estaba, como anunciándole renacer del astro al alba.

Un sueño vuelto trizas, despedazado a las inclemencias de un mundo oxidado. _Ácido._

Ácido y amargo a la vez de sus propias percepciones. ¿Cómo saber que no ha caído en la _demencia_? Porque ante él mismo ofusca ve familiar dicha figura, cada crepúsculo y cada aurora, cada instancia y cada segundo, a su lado. Y le abraza, le acaricia, sonríele con esa sonrisa suya cristalina que capaz era de encender pasos y caminos, cercenar barreras. Y ameno era.

La _utopía_ inició tan pronto que hubo de lidiar con las estacas seccionando sus adentros, el espasmo de ardores calcinándole cada parte de lo que a todos ha entregado. Y allí, en el rincón de la habitación más esclarecido, en ese apenas atisbo de albor _estaba_, con su figura radiante, con la cita alegre en el gesto; Formabase en su rostro lo que hubiese llamado esas frases que carentes de palabras resumiase a _sonrisa_. Tan magna, guía como fue de tiempos que nada tenían de antaños, la luz, _musa_ que a todos la mano tendió, _doncella_. Tan ella.

Y estaba ahí. Y vino para quedarse.

Y por un largo período a su lado estuvo, y la calidez indescriptible fue, la paz, porque la agonía que veces a él ahogaba —cuasi asfixiaba— ella la mano tendió para la suya coger y a las superficies de vuelta traerle, rotas las sogas que a las profundidades le hundían obra de esa benevolencia tan propia. Su redención saciada.

Días. Noches. A ratos y a momentos, a sueños y despertares._ Juntos._

Y ya repitente se hizo, pero sabía que el adiós era inminente, y por más que hubo deseado que se quedara supo más allá de su juicio que de mantenerla para siempre no implicaba el bien que estaba anhelando, sino que solo flagelos les traería. Y que para ella, el martirio peor sería. Casi un tormento. No debía entonces la joven a este egoísmo atenerse.

No podía quedarse a su lado. Lamentable era que, las barreras de la física tan agudas y mesuradas fueran.

Es lo que le dice cuando una mañana se levanta y sin palabras ni gestos ni advertencias acercose a la abstracta y a la vez tan real figura de la que ha querido, la que quiere y que ahora ha de despedir, despedir en un adiós donde las palabras son un _nada_ y _sobran_ y donde el beso vacío que deposita en unos labios que incapaz son los sentidos de percibir pero que en el alma brotan como una esencia viva le indica a la joven que ya se le hace tarde, que un descanso merece y que ya ha hecho lo que se ha propuesto. _Y que le ha salvado._

Suficiente para él. Todo. Ella logró liberar esa carga que el pecado de la culpa sobre él se ejecutaba. Y se lo _agradecía_.

Por eso es que cuando la libera del ósculo sutil y rebosante de sentires tal gratitud y la determinación y los ímpetus y _algo aún más nuevo_ le señala que es capaz de seguir, y ella solo sonríe a la par de una vista nublada que a llover empieza, y él sabe que será la última vez que aquel cuasi abrir de sol colisione en su rostro para despertarle de la pesadilla denegada a consentir, y lo admite con un realismo que doliente hubiese sido y ahora tornabase desconocido. Puede recomenzar, ser _él mismo_. La fuerza de la humanidad.

Lo que ella _amó._

"Y es la última vez" piensa, mientras dedos acarician aquella piel que ya no es piel, no más de una brisa que está lloviendo y que consigo anuncia traer tormenta. Y las gotas las siente, y las _seca_. La tempestad ahora es un nuevo día soleado y eso le calma, porque en tibieza se ha vuelto la sonrisa que le ha ofrecido y cual grabada en roca a su mente queda. _La última, y la más hermosa_.

—**Descansa, Petra.** —


End file.
